


[勋苗]今天也很苦恼

by Bubble0531



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M, 勋苗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble0531/pseuds/Bubble0531
Summary: 今天的新飞也很苦恼。
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Yoo Hoeseung





	[勋苗]今天也很苦恼

**Author's Note:**

> *补档，清水，写于2019.12  
> *无聊流水账1500字超短打(第一次写这种类大纲文，真的无聊，慎入)  
> *照常有私设＋ooc

A.  
柳会胜很苦恼。  
如何确定暗恋的人是否也喜欢自己？  
没错，他暗恋他们乐队的吉他手车勋。  
但对方大概并不知情。  
“昏尼哥是我服完兵役回来见到的最帅的人。”  
“边弹吉他边唱歌很难啊，哥做得真的很好。”  
“吉他和我，你选哪个？”  
(……果然问直男这种问题就是自讨没趣。)  
“遇见喜欢的人会做什么？嗯……我大概会做食物给他，会一直盯着他看。”  
……  
最拿手的家常饭也做了，放送上也只要有机会就一直盯着了，自己都表现得这么明显了还要他怎么做。再过分怕不是成员们都要看出来了。  
喂，喜欢不喜欢的，至少给个提示啊。  
“啊，养狗的果然还是不懂猫咪的心:-(”  
于是柳会胜去向他的哥哥们求助。  
“哥，你谈过恋爱吧？问你个事。我有一个朋友暗恋一个人很久了，但是他不知道对方是不是喜欢自己…”话音还未落，柳会胜就被李承协双手捧住脸颊一阵猛揉。  
“哎一古，我们会胜这是有喜欢的人了啊。会胜啊，你还小，不能老想着恋爱。我刚写了一首歌快来帮我试试调够不够高…”李·我一点也不吃醋·承协如是说。  
“够高，绝对够高。哥我还有事先走了。”柳苗苗拔腿就跑，果然问这个哥一开始就行不通。  
没事，他还有一个哥哥。好歹也是有过暗恋公司女前辈经历的，问他应该会知道答案的吧。  
“宰铉哥，怎么知道暗恋对象喜不喜欢自己？”  
“哦？哪个漂亮小姐姐这么幸运能被我们忙内喜欢呀？你先告诉我是谁我再回答你。”  
“……”  
“既然你不说那我就自己猜了啊。嗯……艺人？是艺人没错吧。我们会胜认识的艺人…难道是我们公司的吗？还是经常能够见面的？”  
“哥你别猜了，我不会说的，再说了我说出来你应该挺难接受的。”  
经常当黑手党游戏裁判的经验现在正好能派上用场，金宰铉看着每句提问后柳会胜的表情都并不是否定的样子，再加上他最后一句“你挺难接受”，感觉自己就要接近正确答案了。  
莫非……啊！알겠습니다～  
“胜古你也喜欢雪炫前辈？新飞忙内line竟是情敌？”  
柳会胜看着金宰铉一副“我知道了”的表情，正不知该如何解释，对方却拐了个弯说出离正答相隔十万八千里的名字，只得哭笑不得地否认。  
“不是？那还有谁……噢！你你你…你该不会喜欢我姐吧？不行！绝对不行！我跟你说你们俩不合适！会胜啊，听哥一句话……”  
真就一个比一个离谱，果然不该相信这个傻小子的智商。还得柳哥我自己想办法，他心想。柳会胜果断转身离开，留下金宰铉一个人在那里絮絮叨叨。

B.  
车勋很苦恼。  
会胜怎么就不懂他的暗示呢？  
碰到好吃的一定要给会胜吃，不管是镜头前还是生活中。  
是自己最爱的吉他都能亲手为他背上的程度。  
直男山脉在他面前被夷为平地，连粉丝都发现了乐队的高冷吉他手偏偏乐于主动和忙内主唱进行身体接触，只要和他亲近(甚至好几次差点亲上)后都会很开心，撒娇拥抱来者不拒。  
……  
自己都表现得这么明显了还要他怎么做。再过分怕不是成员们都要看出来了。  
“哈！”(猫猫叹气)  
于是车勋去向他的猫咪们征询。  
“maru呀，你说我要怎么做会胜才知道我也喜欢他呢？”  
maru嫌弃地看了一下为情所困的主人，扭头继续吃它的小鱼干。  
“你觉得呢romang？”  
“喵呜~”体型硕大的猫咪瘫在主人怀里享受着按摩服务，发出一声满足的喟叹。  
“嗯？你说表白？”  
表白是不可能表的。既然粉丝们说我是猫咪，那就一定要有身为猫咪的自觉。表白是觉得不可能表的。嗯，是这样没错。

C.  
李承协很苦恼。  
自己辛辛苦苦养大的小儿子说丢就丢了。  
你说柳会胜？别问，问就是和车勋待在一起。  
什么父母爱情父子情深全是表象而已，明明这两个人背着我三天两头一起做饭写歌直播。  
李·承又气·协。  
提问！妈妈和儿子走太近老父亲该怎么办？  
点击NAVER搜索。  
热心网友回答：去东大门买一顶绿帽子。  
？ ？ ？ 李协一怒之下关掉了网站。  
正在气头上的阿伯几赶巧目睹两位罪魁祸首从二楼一起下来，楼梯上还不忘有说有笑地进行投喂与被投喂。  
“呀，你们不要太亲近！”  
“队长，其实，我和会胜最近在一起了，我们在谈恋爱。”车勋顶着他面无表情的俊脸投出一枚重磅炸弹，那风轻云淡的样子就像在说今天是星期三。  
“……emm或许哥还记得上次我问你的问题吗？”柳会胜接过话，“之后回去我写了一首歌唱给昏尼哥表达心意，算起来还是哥你给我的灵感。”  
这岂止是炸弹，简直是巨型核弹。  
我发誓我当时绝不是那个意思。  
“会胜啊，平时生活中的小事我都不说了，为什么连表白这种事都要去问李承协？是不信任我吗？”这边车勋又开始吃莫名其妙的飞醋，猫咪就是容易生气。  
“阿尼呀，昏尼哥～”  
李承协看着眼前这对宛如xxj般闹别扭的小情侣长叹一口气陷入沉思，最终打开购物网站为自己选购了一顶翠绿翠绿的鸭舌帽。  
42岁的老父亲，正值喜欢绿色的年纪。

D.  
金宰铉很苦恼。  
隔壁的亲故恋爱了是好事没错，小情侣之间谈恋爱亲热一点也没错。  
但宿舍墙壁不隔音，夜深人静的时候听见了一些不该听见的声响怎么办？  
谁还不是个血气方刚的少年呢<(｀^´)>。  
干净的耳朵，干净的耳朵，小金只想重金求一双干净的耳朵。

E.  
今天的新飞也很苦恼。

END.


End file.
